The Tale of a Cursed Dragon Slayer
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Gut's crew is swept away as a result of the encounter with the Sea God. When they wake up ahsore, they find themsleves in a land far from Elfhelm. Meanwhile Guts also discovers someone who may help him uncover more of his troubled past.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Ta(i)le of a Cursed Dragon Slayer

I wish I could come up with a better name for what I hope will be one of my finest crossovers of the year. Berserk has been one of my all-time favourite Manga series (second only to Elfen Lied) and Fairy Tail is another (much less Dark) Fantasy series which I've grown highly fond of lately too so I'm really glad to finally make a start on this crossover. I hope I can make some good similarities and relationships between the two series and I'm open to all your ideas too. This is based on the latest Manga arc of Berserk so there will be spoilers for those not familiar with the series. There will also be some mature themes and possibly some intense violence later on. 

So while you wait possibly two-and-a-half-years for Miura-sama to get those three Boyhood chapters published, why don't you spend some time enjoying this alternate path for Gut's gang en route to Elfhelm

Chapter 1: Prologue

_The ship was falling apart, piece by piece, by the raging waters as they carried onto the deck. The crew on board could no longer keep her steady...The Sea God's mighty temper had thrown the ship into a frenzied swell, breaking her hull and snapping the sails until the cloth hung like mere scraps of meat on a large bone. _

"_Captain! We have to get the women and children on the lifeboats now!" the scurvy toothed crew called out from below the wooden carcass of the ship. On board still were a contingent of explorers, set out for the Isle of Elfhelm in order to help save one of their friends._

_The two women and three children; one boy, one girl and an infant were accompanied by four men and two tiny elves. One of the men was still submerged deep in the dark watery abyss, fighting the God of the Sea. The other three men were still by their crewmates side, doing all they could to preserve their lives, even at the expense of their own..._

"_Bring the boats closer! We can't get a landing on them from this distance!" shouted Roderick of Schtauffen, one of the prestige sailors aboard this vessel. With his old friend and son of the noble Vandimion family, Magnifico, the two of them had hoped to generate great wealth for each other from the fortunes awaiting them on Elfhelm. Yet now the two brother's of kin would be lucky enough to survive this very situation. Roderick as well as Serpico, long term servant of the noble family, were holding out their arms, shielding the Vandimion's daughter Farnese from the raging currents lashing the ship._

"_I promise you my beloved Farnese, we will make it out of this peril alive," the chisel-jawed man who wore his black hair in a ponytail gave his wife-to-be a reassuring smile. The lock of salted hair parting his otherwise clear forehead indicated the extent of this man's nerves in the face of such adversity._

"_I will also protect you Lady Farnese," Serpico declared behind those narrow eyes of his, taking the sprays of stinging water with stride as the wooden floors continued creaking and breaking with each slapping wave._

"_Holy crap! We're not gonna make it!" cried the young boy Isidro. _

"_WAGH! Come on Schierke work your magic and save us!" Cried Puck the elf._

"_Stop yelling she's doing the best she can," snapped back Everall, the second of the Elves aboard_

"_GAH! But the boy's right! I don't want to die!" Farnese's brother Magnifico wailed as he lifted a hand to his brow. His royal curls had become a soggy mess as the water continued splashing over the edge of the deck. Though chivalry ran through Vandimion and Schtauffen family, Magnifico was the more faint hearted of the family's brethren. Even his sister seemed to maintain some composure despite another kick from the Sea God's tentacle sending another giant wave their way. The oncoming wave consumed another portion of the vessel and swept a dozen more crewmen to their watery graves._

_Of the group, the only other members who were not panicking, screaming or praying for their lives were Caska – a dark skinned woman who, in search of a cure for her lost memories and cognition, was the whole basis behind this voyage in the first place; her infant child and the young Witch Schierke, who was locked in an unconscious trance since entering the Black Swordsman's conscious._

_And it was this particular swordsman who had taken the name Guts a long time ago, who had currently bore the task – that of beyond mere mortals, to slay a God...Destinted with the Brand and the Cursed Armour, his bones and joints ached with each breath of water as he raised his giant Dragon Slayer blade in one last effort to cut a giant path through this behemoth, and a giant path to victory._

"_Where should I aim?" The Black Swordsman referred to his trusty guide which clung around his shoulder. _

"_Aim right a little bit..." Scheirke acted as the Black Swordsman's co-pilot from within her astral plane. "Up a little more...Wait go down a bit..."_

"_Are we right? Can we take him out?" Guts called back quite casually for someone attempting to slay a God. "Hey Shierke? You still there? HEY!"_

_The behemoth's array of eyes and tentacles caught sight of the Black Swordsman, it could sense the slight elevation in his heartbeat at that point as it threw down its limbs upon the lax human._

"_GAH!" Guts threw up more blood as the Sea God rattled his bones some more with a dozen strikes to his frame. And with Schierke now missing from action, water was now entering the Black Swordsman's lungs._

_Guts couldn't let himself be distracted by Schierke's disappearance now...Wether or not something might have happened to her real body aboard could not be allowed to penetrate this man's thoughts. For the sake of everyone on board..For the sake of Caska, he would have to go it alone, and stake it all out on this one last shot._

_It was a high stakes gamble. With the Sea God's underbelly concealing all light, Guts was going to have to aim for the heart blindfolded._

_If death could not reach him through soaking lungs or from the Cursed Armour crushing his bones to powder, he knew that this final stunt of his was sure to kill him one way or another._

_Now might have been a good time to start praying..._

_Guts raised his Dragon Slayer._

"_GGRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!-!-!-!-!-!"_

* * *

Remember to send in your ideas. I have some vague plans already but I can go pretty much anywhere from here. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Elves or Fairies?

Thanks so much for the reviews so far. You may not think they're a big deal, but I really value every review I recieve. In fact I was getting a little - not so much depressed as that's too strong a word - but rather dejected from the lack of reviews lately. So please don't hesitate to give me your thoughts on how this story is going so far. I take all comments constructively so don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. Okay enough of my rant, let's move on to the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Elves or Fairies?

Roderick was the first to wake up as he found his company stranded ashore a small sandy beach. "Thank goodness..." he sighed with his hand pressed against his chest. He whirled on his knees to find Farnese sleeping just above the tide. So too were Schierke, Caska and her infant as well as the boy Isidro...All of them, even the elves Puck and Everall, were laid out quite neatly along the shoreline as though someone had placed them there to rest.

"Morning Roderick," the nobleman Magnifico said as he sunk his feet into the dry sand with each step. Serpico was also by his side.

"Great job resting them up away from the water," Roderick thanked the other two men with great sincerity.

"Actually, when we woke up, they were already lined up there just like that," The fox-eyed man had observed. "We've just been searching the shallows for any other survivors.

"And..."

"Unfortunately we haven't been able to recover any more of our crew," The faint-hearted Magnifico shook his head with an exhaustive sigh.

Roderick snapped up to his feet. "Then what about the Black Swordsman?"

Both of them merely answered with the swift shake of their heads.

"Then..." Roderick lowered his gaze. "The Black Swordsman must have sacrificed himself to save us."

"Guts has..." The faint voice of Farnese arrived into the conversation. With fresh tears appearing in her salted face her voice wavered as she spoke. "He didn't make it through the storm?"

"No way!" Isidro had also woken up, shouting in protest. "Guts would never die from something like that! You'll see, he'll definitely find us here in no time."

"Yeah! If I know that big lug of iron at all, some lame Sea God wouldn't be enough to bring him down for good," the cheeky elf Puck added as he soared around the gathering humans.

"Schierke, come on wake up," the more sensible of the elves plucked at her companions cheek until the young witch began grumbling out of her slumber.

"Ugh, what happened did we..." sitting up, after a quick scan of her group Schierke almost immediately noticed something was amiss. "Guts! Where did he go?"

"According to the others, he didn't make it back to this shore with us," Schierke's trusted elf companion explained.

The young witch looked down at her legs, clutching her blue robes as a few stray tears wet her otherwise dry clothes. "It's my fault. I lost contact with him during that battle...Now he will no longer be able to see his best friend cured," she grit her teeth as the tears continued pattering down her robes. She felt like someone was watching over her shoulder and lifted her sorrowful gaze meeting with the curious eyes of Casca and Gut's child. Though still very much secured in his mother's arms, the child appeared quite intrigued by the young girl's tears.

But after seeing those inquisitive and childish dishes of eyes, Schierke was soon at ease. She remembered that this quest was to save Caska and provide a happy future for her son. Guts would want them to continue forward to the land of the Elves for both Caska and the child's sake.

"Well, perhaps we should search for the native folk around here," Roderick declared as the rest of the group followed behind.

"Yeah! I bet Guts has already made friends with the Elves, mermaids, Apostles or whoever lives on this Island." The ever confident young boy Isidro added as he hopped by the adults side.

It wasn't long before the small troupe had found the first signs of life. As they peered over the small shrubbery dividing this beach from the mainland, they were instantly greeted with a flourishing town. The layout was spectacular, nestled at the basin of a large valley, it was nearly symmetrical in design apart from the river that sharply cut through the middle of the town.

"Well, at least we won't need to worry about foraging for poisonous berries," Magnifico said in his odd banter.

"Wow! That's a huge town!" Isidro was jumping for joy. "I wonder if this is the place we were looking for?"

But Schierke's elf displayed a more pessimistic tone. "Whatever place this is we have found ourselves...it is definitely _not_ Elfhelm..."

{~} {~}

"Uuuughh...why couldn't we have just walked to the markets instead?" a young pink haired man waddled through the busy crowds as he held a hand to his stomach. "You knew what catching the train would do to me."

"Oh loosen up Natsu," the busty young blonde woman responded. "Besides the walking would have worn out my boots."

"Lucy would marry those boots of hers if she could..._Wouldn't you...?_" a cheeky blue cat stirred the young blonde as he hovered in the air above the two individuals shoulders.

"Put a sock in it Happy!" Lucy snapped back at the flying cat as they continued navigating through the intense crowds. "Let's just go and get our job done and snag our Jewel."

{~} {~}

"Is it just me or have you noticed something rather peculiar about the locals?" Roderick made his observation as the group whisked their way down one of commercial quarters of this town.

"I know! Everyone keeps staring at me!" Magnifico pulled his collar nervously. "What if these people are..._cannibals_?"

"Don't be ridiculous brother." Farnese interjected as she passed by a florist's stand. "These people are just like the people from any other village in Midland."

"Then why does that man have an egg shaped nose?" Isidro pointed out an odd shaped fellow like the typical boy he was. "And why are those twins joined like a horseshoe?...And that boy there has a pinocchio nose...Oh look at that freak over there!"

"Stop being so rude," Schierke scolded the boy as if she were his mother. "If anything, _we_ are the ones who must stand out to them."

"Not us elves though eh?" Puck snickered to Evergreen. "We can adapt to pretty much any human environment."

"I still haven't adapted to _you_ though," Evergreen whipped her back away from the cocky winged creature.

Roderick came up with an idea. "Well, perhaps if Magnifico and I inspect a few of the inns around here for accommodation and Serpico can accompany the rest of you around town, we might be able to find out some useful information about this place and how we can get to Elfhelm from here.

Isidro was keen enough on that idea with a bouncing salute. "Alright!"

{~} {~}

"It should be around here somewhere." Lucy noted their location from a small address on the back of a job flyer. They could just see it through the thick forest of people wading through the markets.

"Yep, that's the one," Happy confirmed from his aerial vision.

"So that's the guy we get to beat up today?" Natsu cracked his knuckles together with a confident grin. "Now I'm all fired up!"

{~} {~}

"Come on you slowpoke," Schierke tugged Isidro's hand as she dragged him through the busy streets.

"Ow! You're gonna break my arm. How are you so strong anyway?" Isidro whined as he tried to keep his pace up with the girl.

"Wait for us too Schierke," Farnese laughed a little as she guided Caska through the crowd.

"And I thought I was meant to be accompanying you, but it seems Schierke's leading the way," Serpico mentioned as he stayed at the back of the group.

"Wait! Something is going on up ahead," Schierke's elf flew back down after spotting something from above.

"Yeah! There totally a fight going on up ahead!" Puck cheered as he flew down afterwards.

"Oh no!" the kind witch suddenly covered her mouth in shock, her other hand still gripped around Isidro's. "We better be careful then or we might-"

"A FIGHT! I'M TOTALLY IN!" now the young boy seemed to have gotten his energy back with that magical word as he now dragged Schierke along towards the now circling crowd.

"HEY STOP ISIDRO WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY _A-r-r-r-r-r-e!-!-!-!_" Schierke's voice was carried away into the sea of townsfolk just as Serpico and the others were were following behind.

"That kid's so reckless." Farnese tucked as they went into the thick crowd as well. Serpico gripped the handle of his sword just in case.

{~}{~}

"You really want to fight me in front of all these villagers?" one of the combatants taunted as he held a hat down on top of his long curly hair.

"Hell yeah!" The pink haired fighter answered back. "I love it when there's an audience!"

"Watch out Natsu, we don't know what this guy's magic ability is?" Happy gave some much needed advice as he hovered just over the brawling pink-head's shoulder.

"Doesn't matter if I kick his arse before he can even use his power." And when he punched his fists together, summoning an intense ball of flames around his forearms, the fire conjuring pink-head charged straight into his opponent, seemingly unhesitating despite all the closely packed crowd around them.

"Hehe," the thuggish fugitive looked as though he was already cooking from Natsu's flames even from this distance. With a thick trail of sweat trailing down his crude mug, the man threw his arms down to his side shifting his gaze towards the crowd.

"_Stop running Isidro!"_

"_But we're almost there! If I could just get past these dam adults..."_

"Get ready to piss out vapour for the next eight weeks!" Natsu roared with a fanged glare as she zeroed in on his shifty-eyed opponent.

"Aha!" but just as Natsu looked ready to roast this thug the man's arms extended and looped around themselves, growing like tentacles as the arms slunk around his lanky body latching around the waist of his victim – a victim who just so happened to be Isidro. "You wouldn't want to hurt a child now would you?"

"GAH! LEMME GO YOU FREAK!" Isidro kicked out his legs at this man's thighs and groin, even bashing his head down onto his triangular nose, but the man didn't seem even the slightest bothered by the boys struggles. His face merely flattened out like putty as the aggressive boy continued pummelling his head against his captors.

"Oh no!" Schierke had finally caught up to find his buddy already stuck in a situation.

"Oh brother." Everall shrugged her insect wings as though she knew this was coming.

"I thought I heard Isidro-" Farnese stopped herself when she and the rest of the group finally shimmied their way through the crowd.

"So Salamander...What will you do now that I have me a hostage?" The freaky tentacle armed man taunted the fire conjurer. "Looks like those flaming fists of yours are just for circus performances afterall."

"Damn you..." Natsu growled as the fire built up in his blood instead.

"Natsu calm down," Lucy went rushing over to the raging pink-head's side. "I think we can still work out a way to stop him."

"GRRRNN!" meanwhile Isidro still squirmed and wriggled desperately trying to free himself from the creepy caper's grasp. As his tentacles clung tighter around his waist, the versatile little warrior resorted to a more desperate strategy and clamped his teeth onto one of the captor's arms, wringing and tearing at the arm as if he were a wolf tearing at a piece of meat.

"GYAAAOOWW!" with a great howl, the odd flexible fugitive fumbled as he released his grip on the carnivorous boy.

"Natsu now's your chance!" Lucy gave the fire generator a quick nudge on the back of the shoulder, but from the rising grimace on the fiery lad's face, he didn't require such guidance.

"Alright! _**I'm all fired up now!**_" and with his right fist searing with flames he roared like a Dragon on heat as he leapt into the air, his flaming fist flying square into the creepy crim's teeth; managing to open a few dark windows in his jawline and inflating his bottom lip as the thug flew backwards nearly crashing into the crowd as he landed just by Schierke and the rest of her company's feet.

"_~Uye-uye-uye~_" The disgusting thug rolled his head around in a daze as he stared up at the others. "I'm seeing fairies!" he noted before he dropped his head onto the ground, seeing nothing but darkness now.

"Well that was pretty easy," Natsu lightly brushed his exposed shoulder as he looked down at the target. When he noticed the hostage boy looking up at him he gave him a little smile. "Hey there kid, hope we didn't scare ya or anything...That guy won't be bothering anyone for a while."

But rather than feel traumatised or shocked from the situation, Isidro had a completely opposite expression in his eyes. As he looked up at the fiery fellow his eyes lit up as pumped his fists into the air. "YOU'RE MY FREAKING HERO!"

At that moment, Schierke, Farnese, Everall and Serpico all shook their heads and frowned. "Looks like we've made a great first impression here."

* * *

Whew, two chapters in and we've finally seen some Fairy Tail action. Next chapter we find out what's really happened to our anti-hero Guts. So make sure you don't miss the next intriguing chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Scarlet Memories

This chapter is a little short but it just felt right at the point where I left it. Remember to send in your feedback so I know how I'm going. I hope I'm giving both series good justice in this Crossover so please send in your thoughts. You could say this chapter is also an early setting for a potential couple but nothings absololute this early in the story. Anyway onto the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Scarlet Memories

_~ "Get back to work you lazy brats!" ~_

_~ Ungh! I'm so exhausted...Those bastards will whip me again though if I don't- ~_

_~ "Here! Let me help you up!" ~_

_~That warm smile...That strong spirit...~_

_~ They would work our arses off day and night. With barely enough food and water to survive. Not even I could handle some of the most brutal punishments the adults would hand out if we straggled behind. But that girl somehow managed to pull me through each and every painful moment back then...She kept me going when my body wanted to kick it in..._

_...She saved my life countless times..._

_...But I never saw her again after the escape..._

_Many of us perished during the harrowing escape...She was a strong girl but she was a generous one too...She put the lives of the other slaves ahead of her very own..._

_And now I've given up my life in order to save others..._

_Caska, I hope you will find your cure... ~_

_~ ...~_

{~}{~}

"_You're finally awake warrior."_

Guts had woken up in inside a small cottage. Gauging his surroundings, he noticed an old woman with pink hair by his bedside. Judging by the strange cape – which appeared to have several dragon's teeth jutting up on the top – Guts assumed this old lady must have been a Witch like Schierke.

"GAGH!" rather than display any signs of amnesia, the Black Swordsman threw away the sheet covering his body and sat up to a start. "Where are the others!-?"

But the older Witch ushered him back down onto the bed. "Please don't be so reckless, you barely scraped out of those injuries you received."

Taking a quick glance underneath the thin sheet covering his body, Guts noticed his upper body decorated with an array of bandages, some dressed over with some sort of ointment.

"My name is Porlyusica," the old woman introduced herself. "I was able to save you thanks to my exceptional healing medicines, but even I was amazed you managed to survive in the state you were in."

Guts stared up at the ceiling. "Did you find anyone else?"

Porlyusica averted her gaze into a sigh. "You were the only person brought in here, therefore I cannot confirm the fate of your friends."

Guts breathed out a small curse as he brought the back of his palm over his forehead. Porlyusica continued. "It was a grave task for me to resuscitate you. Your body was full of deep wounds, you had numerous bone fractures and internal haemorrhaging. But it was your armour that was the most troublesome." The healing lady walked a few steps over to the corner of the room where a pile of black steel resided. "It was near impossible for me to remove. For some reason it had been magically bound to your body. So I had to neutralise the armour's effect before I could begin first aid.

"It is quite a strange armour you possess indeed. When I touched it, it radiated a very discomforting presence, as though it were growling at me, telling me to stay away from it. Even though I had to make contact with you to perform my healing, the armour viewed me as nothing but a threat and wanted me to stay away.

"This armour appears to me as though it were a curse itself...But I also believe it may have actually kept you on the verge of life...A curse yet a blessing...I am very intrigued by it."

Guts slowly sat back up again. "Can you tell me who brought me here."

"I've brought back those food and supplies you wanted Porlyusica," Guts and the other woman turned to the wooden cottage door as another much younger woman made her way inside. Wearing an armour around her chest the young woman clinked the floor with each step as she put down her items. Scarlet hair draped over her face as she leaned down; it brushed across her face as she straightened back up again.

Gut's lips parted as he stared encapsulated by this young woman. _No it cannot be her..._

"Oh you're up soldier," the Scarlet haired woman gave a stern, but warm smile. "Seems you're quite the armour guru yourself my friend!"

Porlyusica walked over towards the young scarlet-head. "This is the girl who brought you here. Erza Scarlet."

* * *

A chance encounter from the past? Does Guts have an old connection with this Scarlet-haired warrior? Next chapter we'll see how the gang Guts left behind is up to. What trouble has Isidro dragged everyone into now? And hopefully we might see Gut's piece together his long and brutal past. So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Strip Down your Pride

GAAAAAHHH! Finally I'm back writing this crossover. I'm so very sorry I took so damn long to update. I'd just been struggling to work out what I actually wanted to do with this fic. Thankfully, after watching the Battle for Doldrey film last night, I finally kicked right back into the Berserk mood. My sincerest apologies for those who've been patiently waiting for this to be updated and thought this was going to be a dead-fic. Some people have told me that there isn't many Berserk crossovers out there so for their sake I wanted to resume this story. I just hope I can keep giving Guts and the Berserk team (as well as our Fairy Tail fans) some justice with the latest chapter. And please keep reviewing - you don't know how much those little comments help me :)

Chapter 4: Strip Down your Pride

"WHAT'D YOU SAY BUDDY?"

"BE A MAN AND FACE ME!"

"SHUT UP WILL'SYA I CAN'T FOCUS ON MA DRINKING HERE!"

"YEEHAW IT'S A GOOD OL' BRAWL!"

Serpico's company had found themselves at the entrance of what appeared to be a busy tavern. It looked like they had made it right in the middle of their 'happy hour' as glasses, chairs, tables and the odd Icicle or strike of energy were being thrown across the room.

"Hey you guys wanna join in the fun?" Natsu said as he invited them inside the raucous.

Farnese and Serpico shared uneasy glances. "I don't know if it was a good idea following this man," Serpico said.

"Those people in the tavern seem to posses a supernatural Od." Schierke added with a shake of her head. "If we're reckless we might end up-"

"WEEHAW LEMME HAVE AT 'EM"

The three who had some sense left in them all groaned as Isidro jumped right into the brawl. "Never mind..."

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" Isidro found himself in front of a shirtless man with spiky black hair, one fist in his palm as cold steam emanated from his hands. Just as he was about to become a giant ice block, a giant white-haired man with armour across one arm pummelled through the shirtless Ice-concocter.

"RAGHH! AFTERNOON BRAWLING IS A MAN!" The Goliath said with hardly any coherent sense at all.

"EAT THIS!" And just as the giant thought he had victory in his hands, Natsu threw down a twirling flame kick on top of the man's head.

"HAHAHA!" I wanna learn how to do that!" Isidro was in heaven at this point. Although he had no ability anywhere near these strange human's level, he showed he could be just as crazy as them; winding up in a melee he could probably end up fried and frozen in.

"WOULD YOU BRATS KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!" Just as it looked like Isidro was about to be turned into an iron pincushion, a booming voice left everyone deathly silent. The voice couldn't be possessed by a mere human – this must have been the voice of a demon – an apostle!

"Nya! That's better now isn't it kids?" No, in fact the voice came to originate from a tiny old man standing on the bar. "New municipal laws have stated we can't make any excessive noise between 6am and 6pm."

"Aww, but gramps, I can't wait another three hours for a brawl." Natsu complained as his blue haired companion flew by and nodded.

"Aye sir."

"Are these guys like a bunch of overgrown children or something." Schierke's own elven companion commented to herself as the little old man continued his lecture.

"Now, I actually have some serious news for you brats so listen up." As the old midget cleared his throat, a beautiful barmaid appeared behind him, smiling as elegantly as a model. "The Magical Council has sent a proclamation to several of Magnolia's strongest guilds to form an alliance against the recent conspiracy surrounding the betrayal of several council members."

"So what, those old codgers who keep bagging our guild now want us to bail them out eh?" Natsu punched his fist into his palm to vent his against with the elite rulers of the country.

"Quiet Natsu." The old man snapped. "Now we will require several members of our guild to form this alliance. Their job is to remain prepared for when the alliance wishes for us to sortie. So until then you can carry out your daily job quotas with the guild."

"Oi Natsu, let's join up this alliance eh?" The shirtless ice maker went and put his arm around the fire breather's shoulder.

"Cheh, I'd rather help out a snail than those old farts." Natsu retorted.

"Natsu!" Lucy suddenly came over and scolded him. "Don't you think we should set a good example for these guests of ours and show them our willingness to help those in need...Even if it is the not so helpless Magic Council."

"Grr...Where's Erza at a time like this anyway? She'd be the first to put her hand up wouldn't she?"

{~}{~}

"GRR! GNGH! HAH!" Guts grunted with each downward slash of his log piece. Since his Dragon Slayer had not been recovered, he had to improvise for now.

"You're definitely not human." The redheaded warrior regarded as she leant under the shade of a tree. "I rescue you from the ocean just yesterday and today you're already back into your training regime."

Guts tried not to bite his tongue as he grit his teeth with each repeated strike.

"You know you don't always have to push yourself so hard. Sometimes it's better for you to let your body recover after a long battle or near death experience."

Guts simply ignored the redhead. Well to put it in more real terms, he was trying his best to ignore the redhead vixen, despite her appearance reminding him all too much of those painful memories. Memories he had tried to bury under the skin of that brand. Yet each time he met those brown eyes, he felt the blood creeping up to the surface just a little more.

It had to be a coincidence he thought. All of the children died on that hellhole of a prison. They had either been worked to death or became relics in the ocean after trying to escape their brutal captors. The only reason guts had survived, as far as he could recall, was that he was simply cursed to live through such a nightmare, never to be blessed with the release of death...always destined to suffer for other's sake.

It was just a coincidence then, he surmised with the next slash through the air. Surely this woman was not the only redhead Guts has ever encountered – or slain.

"Alright I think you've done enough today soldier." The scarlet woman suggested as she made her way out of the shade. "You'll reopen those wounds if you keep it up."

But alas, the Black Swordsman was never known for his physical limits and continued slashing down with that heavy piece of wood with even more power than he had moments ago.

_I have to get stronger so I can find the others. I just hope Caska made it out alive and is okay. _He kept reciting that little pledge to himself with several more heavy strokes, the air seemed to form a tiny valley with each slash of his new 'blade', the whoosh sound generated from each strike put the redhead girl at unease somewhat – although judging by her twitching glare, it was probably more annoyance than intimidation.

"Look you-" Erza paused as she felt some air whipping up against her face. "You've gotta stop th-". "This is just going to-". "Seriously just put that thing down for a second so I can-"

Guts was in was his own world at that point, one with the 'sword' and one with his thoughts. He could have enjoyed this meditation for a little while longer until he felt a splinter in his log-shaped blade.

"**Look mister, I didn't spend all morning saving your sorry life so you could just kill yourself again." **Her voice had changed as did her armour which now covered most of her body like a dress. **"So put that down before I have to dislocate a shoulder or two."**

Guts didn't even bother looking directly at the armour transforming girl. His eyes were only focused on his shattered log piece. He didn't feel right without his Dragon Slayer. He could accept having that cursed armour off him for a while but without having a piece of steel gripped around his fingers, he felt like he lad lost his purpose as a protector of something important. Without his blade, Guts was a mere mortal and that thought was worse than death itself for the Cursed warrior.

He lifted what was left of his log piece and tried to slash down again before Erza had summoned a blade before his throat, the nostalgic material hovering just millimetres from his flesh. "

"Are you that helpless without a sword? If that's what you want then here." With a slightly calmer voice, Erza summoned another blade from her hand and lowered it down to the Black Swordsman's grasp. "It's only a broad sword but I'm sure this toy will keep you happy enough until we can get you a better one. Now how about you tell me your name after all this trouble."

The Black Swordsman curled each of his fingers around the handle until he held it with his right hand. His hands had grown so large he could not fit two around such a tiny handle. But he let his left hand stay just near the handle, hovering idly for a while until he got used to the feel of a one handed weapon. After accepting a mediocre blade handed down by a woman, Guts felt like his masculinity had been stripped bare. But when he rolled those melancholic eyes of his up to meet hers and found a smile painted on her face, the Black Swordsman had to accept his circumstances and so he sighed.

"Guts. That's my name."

* * *

With the blade he had grown so dependent upon, Guts now must face up to his new situation. Can Guts swallow his pride and rely on the help of this fierce female warrior to help him find his friends? And what are these odd band of brawlers Gut's team has stumbled upon? Will Isidro be able to keep up with the likes of Natsu and the other's who work at this odd tavern? And what have Roderick and Magnifico been up to this whole time as well? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In and Plotting Out

Many apologies for the long wait yet again. I really ain't giving this story the treatment she deserves. I've just been so distracted recently with things in the real world, just finding out you're going to spend six months in Japan plus the new Semester's coming up. Plus with no new Berserk chapter's out for ages, inspirations been pretty low. But I promise you all I love both these Anime and want to keep writing this story. I just need to get to a point where I'm really into the action of the story. Hopefully with a few schemes revealed in this chapter I may get back into some sort of updating rythym. Please enjoy the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 5: Settling In and Plotting Out

In an unknown location, several souls gathered around a dark table. Although their exact whereabouts were unknown, these souls seemed to have converged in what was a neatly carved out cavern in the outskirts of Magnolia.

Their reason for gathering in such a location, hidden from the prying eyes of Rune Knights and Mages loyal to the Council: to plot evil schemes of course.

"It seems the Magic Council is organising an alliance of Legal guilds to challenge us." A refined old voice called out to the group now around the table. "Nevertheless, we shall continue with our plans of restoring Nirvana uninhibited."

"Humph." A slight hint of rebellion came from one of the tablesfolk.

"Is there a problem?" The deeper voice, the voice clearly contained by a leader, spoke back.

"Nothing at all. Let's see your plan come to fruition...Father..."

{~}{~}

With the onset of the Magic Council's desperate call to arms, there wasn't much time to give the new guest of Fairy Tail the proper tutorial of the Mage's Guild. The guests were split up in two groups, with Natsu, Lucy and Gray taking Isidro and Schierke out on a quick tour of the town whilst the older one's, Isidro, Serpico and Caska, including her child, remained inside the bar, helping Mirajane and the others out with some odd chores.

And they literally were odd chores alright. After Serpico had to chase down some flying books from the library and Farnese tried out some of Mirajane's shape-shifting wardrobe; it seems the crew who had known phenomena of the like of the Eclipse were quite taken aback at this strange new world of Magic by the end of the day.

Some cleaning by the bar provided Farnese with some normalcy and a chance to better acquaint herself with the guild's friendly barmaid. "So do you go out on jobs like all the others?"

"Not really. I pretty much stay here and serve the thirsty Mages all day," the white-haired barmaid delicately answered. Despite her kind nature and tone, Farnese grew a hunch that this young woman was much stronger than she was letting others on to believe.

"Are there a lot of magic-users in Fiore?" The Midland warrior asked as she began wiping underneath the bar.

"Hmm, I think there's only a small percentage of us who can use Magic; about ten percent." Mirjane answered as she slid two more pints over to Max and Warren. "But I think even that amount is pretty high compared to the other Kingdoms right?"

"I'd say so." Farnese smiled. "That reminds me. Would you happen to know anything about Elfhelm and how we can get there from here?"

"Elfhelm?" Mirajane put a finger to her chin as she considered it for a moment. "It sounds like an interesting place but I've never heard of it before."

"Did this young lady say Elfhelm?" A pipe smoking middle-aged fellow waddled his way over towards the girl's conversation. "Oi Macao! You've been to some place called Elfhelm once haven't ya?"

"You have!?" Farnese almost perked her body up in delight.

Macao, a similar aged man with short and slowly greying hair came over. "What? No that was Elf-_hem_ the bar down the street. No Elves or Unicorns there unfortunately Miss."

"No it's alright. I just thought I'd find out if anyone knew anything that's all."

Although she had gotten used to the company of these magic users, Farnese was somewhat relived to see her cousin emerge from the guild's library room. "I think you've transferred all the library's dirt on yourself instead, Serpico."

Looking down at his clothes, the young man sighed with exhaustion. "These people have quite an interactive library. In some cases the words literally fly out at you."

"WE'RE BACK!" The sound of Isodro declaring his entrance made even some of the rowdier members of the guild startle. "We had an awesome day with Natsu and the team didn't we Schierke? Huh...Schierke?"

Using her staff as a crutch, the young Witch girl looked as tired and frail as old woman, even her tiny body could not compete with Isidro's miraculous stamina it seemed. "I think I need a drink Ms. Mirajane."

"So I guess Isidro wanted to go on a tour of the _whole _town in the end eh?" Farnese smiled as she poured the knackered girl a glass of water.

"Honestly that boy had us chasing after him countless times it was beyond rational behaviour." Schierke's observational elf took over talking for her out of breath counterpart.

"Ugh. I'm sooooo tired!" Eventually, Lucy limped in the doors followed by an equally defeated Gray who held onto the doorframe to support himself.

"That damn kid and Natsu are peas in a pod alright..."

And on that mention of his name, the fiery haired Mage burst through the doors, laughing and cheering with his new apprentice. "Haha! I'll have to take you out on a real job next time. I'll teach ya how to kick an enemy's butt and everything."

"WOW! I can't wait!" Isidro beamed with anticipation. Schierke on the other hand groaned with nausea.

"I think I'll stay here and do chores with you guys tomorrow instead," the poor young girl declared as she took a small sip of her water.

"That's a great idea Schierke!" Evergreen concurred. "Serpico can go out and try to keep up with them instead. How rude of that boy, not very chivalrous at all!"

After seeing such smiles and joy on everyone's (well almost everyone's) faces, Farnese breathed out another smile of contentment. "What an interesting first day this has been."

{~}{~}

Whilst most of Gut's separate crew had taken refuge in the Fairy Tail guild's care, two of the more eccentric-minded members had wound up in a small inn somewhere further downtown.

The more fragile member of the pair had entered the torchlit room. His partner calling out to him from the room's bureau. "So did you manage to obtain those items I requested?"

"Yes Roderick." Magnifico said with a frown. "All the other inns around here have consistent maps, there's no doubt about its location."

Holding a letter opening knife and twisting the point against his index finger, Roderick procured a confident smile. "Then if what the Shamans and Priestesses around here have told me is true, that place will be where we shall find it – Nirvana..."

* * *

Whilst Shierke tries to keep up Isidro and Farnese is managing all the other's at Fairy Tail, Roderick and Magnifico seem to be adjusting to Magnolian life on their own and have already started up a new scheme. What is this Nirvana they could be after? Does it have any connection to Elfhelm or the situation that's gotten the Magic Council up in arms over? After getting through a whole day of turmoil and adventure, what will Guts and his splintering crew get up to in the next few days ahead? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter with the Enemy

Well it's been a long time since updates yet again. I'm really unsure what direction I'm trying to take this story, and it's quite difficult trying to remember what's going on after leaving it on the backburner for a while. But hopefully this short chapter might set us up for something.

Chapter 6: Encounter with the Enemy

_~ "Look at that kid over there...D'ya reckon he's even alive?"~_

_~ "Nah...Even if he was, what use would he be to us?"~_

_~"Whoah check out that sword! Is that his!?"~_

_~ Those soldiers loved talking over a living corpse...That was what I thought as I lay barely conscious in that puddle. That old bastard sold me out and I was left for dead ~_

_~ And just like a living corpse, I had been picked up by one flock of vultures...Only to be scavenged soon after by another ~_

_~ Something in me must have willed my survival. I guess I was cursed way back then too. ~_

_~ "Gngh!" ~_

_~ "Look Master, we've picked up another stray from the mainland. We also found this huge sword with him." ~_

_~ "Hmm...I suppose he could provide an example for the other 'workers' to work harder. Thanks to that unfortunate 'accident', there should be a vacant cell for him. Make sure you offer him our special hospitality." ~_

_~ "Of course Master." ~_

_~ That man had a presence unlike most people. Corrupt, vile and repulsive were just attachments to the aura he gave off. Something resonated from his body, like heat from a flame – providing warmth and strength but also warding me not to get too close. ~_

_~ If I had of known they'd exist way back then...I'd of put him up with those Apostles... ~_

{~}{~}

Guts had spent three days and nights recovering at Porlyusica's cottage. Not wanting to feel bedridden or completely useless under the old lady's care, the sword-less Black Swordsman would spend his days training up his body, catching fish by the river and chopping firewood for the oven.

Erza would visit for a while each day and head off somewhere she hadn't disclosed to Guts. Whenever he got the chance to see the red-headed warrior, he would often spar with her (but only until she 'insisted' that he rest and recover).

He began to feel a slight warmth whenever she was around. When they sparred - clashing swords - it cackled and weakened much like a wild flame. However, Gut's believed she was capable of taming this fire within her and that, if she really wanted to, she could let those flames grow into an inferno.

It wasn't just her though. He felt this around the old cottage lady too. It must have been a land – a world – Guts was just beginning to adjust too. Maybe he wasn't far from Elfhelm after all.

Then one day, Erza walked over to the Black Swordsman, a slight display of regret in her eyes.

"I have to go back home now." Erza stated with her usual stoicism as she entered the cottage. "My Master has some urgent business for me to attend to."

"Then it's about time I got moving too." Guts said, hauling up a sack full of his cursed armour and some small provisions. "Thanks for taking care of me these last few days, both of you."

Porlyusica sighed as she remained by her desk of potions and concoctions. "Well if you're all done here then leave. You're letting a draught in anyway."

Gut's looked over to Erza who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

{~}{~}

"Well good luck wherever you've gotta go, Guts."

As the two of them stood by a forking road, Erza offered her last farewells to the wandering swordsman. Their paths after only such a brief uniting, would soon part ways at this junction.

"Yeah. I'm heading back to port. Hopefully I can get some information about any shipwrecks or persons found at sea. If not, I can at least continue my voyage alone...for her sake..."

"Who? Erza leaned an ear in closer.

"Oh...never mind." Gut's slung his heavy clunky bag of armour over his right shoulder, the space once occupied by the only luggage he ever needed, his blade. Incidentally, he still carried the broad sword Erza had given him, only the much tinier and duller blade now rest by his belt.

"I'm heading back towards the city. If I hear anything I'll try to find you as soon as possible."

Gut's responded with a simple. "Thanks."

And with that simple exchange, Guts was now back on his own again. Voyaging in a world more vague and unknown since he emerged from the cocoon of that Eclipse only a few years ago.

Somewhere in his heart. He hoped this wouldn't be the last time he saw that young woman.

{~}{~}

Meanwhile, in that mysterious abode nestled deep within Magnolia's woods, the voices of conspiracy stirred at the scent of an approaching warrior.

"Who is this man?" One voice said whilst sniffing the air as though he were right in front of him. "This smell doesn't indicate he's a Mage, but..."

"I sense a great power coming from him though, if he's not a Mage then perhaps he's-"

"Enough!" Their leader slammed what sounded like a thick staff on the floor. "Go and send one of your troops out to welcome him."

"Very well. Let's offer this traveller a taste of our brand new power..."

{~}{~}

Gut's path skirted a few kilometres around the woods, offering seas of green to his left and blue to his right.

It had only felt like he had just said goodbye to that mysterious redheaded warrior moments ago. Yet the sun's current height indicated that he long parted from her company.

Whilst Gut's mind usually remained focus on the path ahead, it seemed like the further he ventured forward, the more he thought back about that woman, and a piece of memory once locked in a chest deep within his history.

Whilst finding Caska and the others was his utmost priority, he began to feel that it was inevitable, or rather necessary, to meet that woman clad in armour once again...

In the meantime, he would be greeted by a different group of warriors, though their purpose in front of his path didn't appear to be for a mere greeting...

Their group consisted of a dozen. Lined across the dirt-path draped in dark green cloaks. Gut's continued his pace, as though he were about to walk through their party, until one man in a purple cloak appeared from behind the wall of green. He removed the hood from his head to reveal an aging face; though his wrinkles seemed to be more brought about from the scars of battle not just of time.

"Please halt sir," that man in purple said. "There have been reports of a Demon lurking around these forests. We'd advise that you return back down the path you came along. We can't guarantee your safety past this point."

Guts, regarded the man and his small troupe with a whisk of a glance before taking another step through the man in purple. "I'll be alright, thanks."

But the man appeared rather concerned and blocked Gut's yet again. "I insist that you go no further, we're currently searching for the demon as we speak."

Gut's looked over at the other men once more before lightly barging past the man. "If I find him I'll let you know..."

As the Black Swordsman continued a few paces down the path with his back facing the men, the leader began to chuckle as he flexed a hand that was glowing with energy. "Hmph, your arrogance has just cost you your life..."

The man threw the ball of energy towards the departing swordsman. But Gut's had already sensed something ominous about these men and was ready to defend as he suddenly twisted his body, dropping his rucksack and drawing out his sword in order to deflect the strike before it could reach his head.

"I see. You really are a perceptive human." The man chuckled as he signalled for his men to advance. "At least you might prove a worthy specimen for Master Brain."

* * *

Gut's encounters some more of the locals, although their lack of hospitaility would warn even Porlyusica. How will our Black Swordsman, without his arour on and armed with just an ordinary broadsword, tackle this latest threat? Can his might overcome the enemy's sorcery? Don't miss the next exciting chapter!


End file.
